


The One With Michael

by LucifersHunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Dean, Cock Warming, Football Player Castiel, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Castiel, Top Castiel, What Was I Thinking?, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHunter/pseuds/LucifersHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lawrence High Angles were the best high school football team in the state. No one would tell you different. They had the best linemen, receivers, kickers, quarterbacks. Whatever made up a good team, they had it. So, it was no surprise that whenever there was a football game the entire school went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Michael

The Lawrence High Angles were the best high school football team in the state. No one would tell you different. They had the best linemen, receivers, kickers, quarterbacks. Whatever made up a good team, they had it. So, it was no surprise that whenever there was a football game the entire school went. 

**********

Dean had been waiting outside of the school’s locker room for over fifteen minutes waiting for Cas to show up for the big football game that was happening later that night. 

“You better have a good reason for being late or I swear to God I’m going to kill you,” Dean mumbled under his breath. He began to rub his arms while silently cursing whoever thought that people should play football in the middle of November. 

“Dean right?” A low voice said that caused Dean to spin around looking for the unfamiliar speaker, barely managing to keep his glasses on his face. To his surprise, he saw a boy or more accurately a man that seemed to be the same age as him. He was extremely well built and had dark brown hair that accompanied his strong jaw bone. It took most of Dean’s willpower not to gawk at how gorgeous the man truly was. 

“Yeah,” Dean said,”And you are…” He trailed off expecting the other boy to finish the sentence for him.

“I’m Michael. Cas and I are pretty close he talks about you sometimes so I thought I’d finally introduce myself to you.” Michael said holding out a hand for Dean to shake. 

“The Michael, like star quarterback Michael, captain of the football team Michael?” Dean questioned, taking up the hand that had been offered. Suddenly everything clicked in Dean’s mind. He had heard the Michael was attractive in the hallways, but he just assumed that the freshmen girls were exaggerating. 

“That’s the one,” Michael said, flashing his best smile at the shorter boy. “So why is it that you're out here,” He said dropping his hand from the shake.

“I was waiting for Cas to show up, but he’s running a little late,” Dean said, missing the momentary warmth that the handshake had provided for his freezing hands.

“Speak of the devil,” Michael said nodding his head toward a Cas sized figure coming closer and closer to the entrance of the locker room that the two boys were blocking. “You ready for the game Novak”. Michael said when Cas came into earshot. 

“I’m always ready to win a game,” Cas said with a grin, joining the small huddle that had begun to form.

“I better go, but it was nice to meet you, Dean. I’ll see you around sometime.” Michael said, walking slowly into the locker room without breaking eye contact with Dean who had a shy smile on his lips. 

“Sorry it took so long for me to get here, you wouldn’t believe the traffic” Cas said, rubbing Dean’s hands between his own trying to warm them up. 

“S’okay,” Dean said, already feeling better now that he could feel his hands again. “Anyway, I got an excuse to meet your friend Michael.”

“What did you think of him?” Cas asked, not out of courtesy but out of genuine curiosity. 

“He seems like a good guy, but it’s weird seeing him as a real person and not some almighty god,” Dean said, smirking at the idea of the version of Michael that all the girls swooned over. “He’s a lot more down to earth than I thought he would be.”

“Glad to know you like him, it means a lot to me,” Cas said, the last part almost inaudible. “I should get going before Coach Singer yells at me for being late, well later than usual.” Cas began to pull away from Dean, who was left even colder than before Cas had come. Making an unhappy noise at the one-sided decision to get rid of their heat, Dean moved closer, trying to salvage any of the remaining warmth. Castiel smirked and looked at Dean for a moment until he spoke, “You’re freezing aren't you?” It wasn’t phrased as a question, more as an observation. 

“Well of course I am, no one in their right mind plays football in near freezing temperatures.” Dean huffed, his voice coming out in spurts from the numbing cold surrounding him. Cas laughed at him as he dropped his sports bag on the ground and began to take off one of his jackets. 

“How many times have I told you to bring an extra jacket to these games because you’ll get colder than you think,” Cas said as he wrapped his coat around Dean. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, accepting the coat. “Anyway, good luck at your game I know you’ll knock ‘em dead,” Dean said, making a one-eighty and walking off towards the stands. “See you after the game,” He yelled to the taller boy without even turning around. 

********** 

Once Dean reached the stands, he slid into a seat next to his friends. Charlie, Jo, Ash, Garth, and Pamela are deep in conversation over their latest geek related debate. Last time was what the correct order of the Star Wars movies was. It nearly ended with a full on fist fight after Charlie threw some of her lunch into Ash’s hair because of their different opinions. 

The five greeted Dean warmly before going back to what they were talking about prior to his appearance. Jo was the first one to do a double take and give the jacket hanging off Dean’s lean frame a questioning glance. One by one all of the others turned to look at the jacket that it bold letters said NOVAK, #83 over Dean's heart.

Garth, never one to shy away from anything, piped up, “So are you and Cas finally together now or…” As he spoke, the large number of students surrounding them wiped their heads around, always wanting to know everything concerning one of the best players on the team. 

Dean turned bright red and hid his hands in the extensive excess fabric of the sleeves. Without breaking eye contact with the floor, he mumbled out an excuse of being cold and Cas wanting to help. The crowd of people seemed in no way to buy his story and looked at him with emotions ranging from boredom to jealous, to even disgust. 

Thankfully, the green eyes man was saved by the speakers announcing the arrival of the Angels. The crowd went wild, fans screaming in excitement. The other team, the Topeka High Eagles, took to the field with a large amount of booing coming from Angel’s student section of the bleachers. 

The coin toss resulted in the Eagle’s taking offense and the game was off with cheers and yells. Dean smiled, football games had always been one of his favourite places even if he liked being on the sidelines better. He scanned the numerous players until his eyes caught the number 83. Cas was sitting on the bench and looked like he might get sick, Dean knew it was probably just nerves, but he was still worried. 

The boy cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled as loud as she could, “CAS!” The subject of his shouting turned and looked over at his best friend who gave him a smile and two cheesy thumbs up. Dean couldn’t hear much, but he could have sworn that he saw the wide receiver start to laugh, obviously feeling much better. 

**********

It was the fourth quarter, fourth down, only a minute left. The score was an upsetting 14-7, favouring the Eagles. On their own 40 yard line, the Angels huddled before breaking and lining up. Cas was as far from the center as he could be. The ball was snapped to Michael, he looked for an open player and threw the ball with all his might towards Castiel. The receiver raced to catch the ball, barely staying in bounds before he was tackled. The students and other fans held their breath as the referee judged whether it was a touchdown or if the ball would be placed on the one-yard line. 

After the refs talked amongst themselves, they all held their two arms straight up, signaling a touchdown. The crowd lost it and the players seemed to gain a second wind as they got all of their players to be in the correct position for a field goal. 

The ball was sent flying and the fake play began with Castiel still on the field even though he wasn’t part of special teams. The ball was passed to Cas, who tried to run into the end zone, needing the two extra points to win the game. He was met head on by another player and was tackled with a bone-chilling crunch. Castiel’s helmet was ripped from his head and he looked lifeless at the bottom of the pile of teenagers. 

Dean stood up, running to the sidelines where the team was. He ran in the direction of his best friend, the game having ended and the receiver laid on the ground still. 

As his feet hit the turf, he stumbled when a pair of arms held him back. Dean became hysterical, struggling to get free and make sure that Cas was alright. 

“Dean, calm down,” A newly familiar voice said, picking him up and bringing him over to the football player’s bench. Dean looked up at Michael, with hate in his eyes.

“Let me go, I need to see Cas. I can help-” Michael only tightened his grasp and held the smaller boy to his body so that Dean was basically sitting on his lap. The refs and a number of medics were all surrounding Dean’s best friend since 1st grade. Dean watched in horror, stilling for a moment when a cart came by, having Cas carried off the field on it. As it passes, Dean ripped himself out of the sweaty quarterbacks grasp and ran to the stretcher. 

Once he got there, he instantly cupped Castiel’s face, only to be pushed aside by the small crowd of people that were trying to get him to the nurse in the locker room. He sprinted to the changing room and bounced on his toes in anticipation. The nurse, Ellen, showed almost everyone out of the room, giving Dean a knowing look and didn’t even try to make him leave. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help boy” She didn’t even look up as she spoke, gathering any materials that she needed, remaining extremely calm. 

Dean moved closer to the stretcher, as he did so, Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and Dean breathed out air he hadn’t known that he had been holding. The shorter boy threw himself onto his friend, hugging him and refusing to let go until Ellen had to pry him off so that she could inspect the formerly unconscious player. 

**********

After an hour of inspection, Nurse Ellen concluded that Castiel did not, in fact, have a concussion, but he should stay away from the field for at least a week. Once they made their way to the parking lot in comfortable silence, they were meet with a small crowd of players. 

Everyone was thankful that Cas was alright and surrounded the thought to be injured player, suffocating him with stories of when each person had either thought to have been hurt of had actually been injured. Dean found his way to the edge of the circle and his back bumped into something solid. 

Before he had any time to react, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him as if to steady him. Though it was a nice gesture, it was unnecessary considering that Dena had in no way lost his balance. 

Snaking out of the hold, Dean moved even further from his best friend. “Sorry,” a not so apologetic voice said. 

“It’s fine,” Dean said, looking over at Cas and unintentionally the hawk-like concentration that Michael seemed to have on him. 

“It’s a shame,” he said. Dean hummed, not following the quarterbacks comment. “We could really use him next Friday.” Michael dragged Dean out of his mind who responded with a quick.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He smiled, then looked towards his feet. 

Michael nodded silently as Castiel maneuvered his way through the somewhat of a crowd and joined the loosely formed circle of the two other men who had been speaking. 

“Whoa, calm down there tiger,” Dean said, half joking yet half worried for Cas. “You don’t want to go around like that, your could fall and then maybe get a real concussion this time.” The joking manner was lost in voice

“Sorry Mommm” Cas replied, giving an exaggerated eye roll as a grin split across his face. “Let’s go, I'm tired,” Cas said, already walking off to the parking lot. 

“You gonna stay?” Michael said, an uneven smirk plastered on his face. 

Dean shook his head, “I can’t, Cas is my ride.” 

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you around then,” Michael turned and easily slid into the conversation that the other football players had started. 

“Bye,” Dean said quietly, knowing that no one could hear him. 

**********

“Are you sure that you’re okay to drive?, ” Dean asked, opening the passenger door of Castiel’s car.

“For the last time Dean, I’m completely fine.” Cas laughed slightly as if the fear of the other man was some sort of joke that only he could understand. The engine roared to life and they set off down the street, burning rubber and eating mile after mile.

It wasn’t long before they reached their two respective houses that stood side by side. Castiel parked easily and waved goodbye to his best friend, receiving a silent salute from the other boy. They walked into their houses and both collapsed on their beds, exhausted from the activities from the day.  
After an hour of silence, Dean opened his window that was parallel to the one in Cas’ room. He called the darker haired boy’s phone and hung up after the third ring. Mere seconds later Castiel opened his window and looked over at his friend. 

“You called,” The elder said, talking about the system they had perfected as children. When they were no older than 9, they would call and then hand up, a clear indication that they needed to talk through their windows that were a few feet apart.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice cracked, his vision clouded by tears threatening to slip down his face. In an instant, Cas was climbing out of his window and onto the tree between the two houses until he managed to swing himself in the Winchester’s room.

Cas hushed him, wrapping in a hug that was tight enough to crush either’s rib cage. Dean clung to the other boy’s frame as his legs became weak before giving out on him. Thankfully Cas was there to catch him and moved them to the bed standing in the corner. He sat and then arranged Dean so that the boy was practically sitting on the football player's lap. A hand carded through the sandy brown hair on Dean's head but it served minimal comfort. 

“Cas,” Dean said again, eyes still brimming with tears. “You could have gotten hurt.” The younger boy looked up and stared directly into Castiel’s eyes. “You could have gotten really hurt and I-” A wave of sobs tore through his body and he buried himself into the fabric of the shirt Cas was wearing.

“But I didn’t get hurt” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear and the crying only got louder. 

“Do you really think that matters,” His voice was muffled in the cloth. “What happens next game, or at practice. What am I supposed to do if you get knocked down again and you don’t ever get back up.” Silence filled the room as Cas desperately looked for a way to calm down the distraught boy in his arms. 

While rubbing circles on Dean’s back Cas spoke. “ You don’t have to worry about that, I will always come back. I will never leave you here alone. Dean, you’ve been by my side since before we could even walk, don’t you dare think that I would go without you making me.” He took a breath. “Don’t think that I’m going to get hurt because that’s always a possibility no matter what. You take the chance of getting run over by a car every time you cross the street, but you still do it don’t you? That’s how life is, you need to take a risk before you can get to where you want to go, and if for me that means going out on some field and getting hit over and over again then so be it because it makes me happy.” Dean was quiet and Cas continued. “But…” Castiel closed his eyes, his forehead creasing. “If you really can’t stand me being out there every Friday… I’ll leave, I’ll quit, never put on my uniform again.”

“No.” Dean said, his voice shaking but the intensity of his words still sounded. “I can’t ask you to do that, I won’t… Just promise me that you’ll be careful, okay. That you won’t go looking for any kind of trouble.” The tears had subsided but a dull ache ran through the younger's’ body. 

“Okay, I promise,” Castiel’s voice was soothing, like the smell of rain after an especially harsh storm, and after all, life is a storm all it’s own. “Just try to close your eyes and sleep, it’ll all be better in the morning.” Dean whined, begging not to be left alone. The noise made Castiel chuckle, Dean had really been daft enough to think he would leave after mere seconds had passed from when he promised never to desert the other. “I’m not going anywhere, calm down and lay down,” Cas huffed. As Cas laid down on the bed, Dean maneuvered himself so that they were laying in a tight embrace. 

Dean was wrapped up in blankets and the feeling of safety that Castiel always seemed to give off, he tucked his head under the older boy’s chin and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Before going completely unconscious, Dean could have sworn he felt warm lips press against his forehead and Cas whispering a soft, “I love you.” Dean easily forgot about it, he was most likely hearing things due to his sleep deprivation, after all, it’s not like someone like Cas would ever return his feelings for someone at a level as low as Dean’s. 

A shread of Dean’s heart held onto the fantasy of an apple pie life with Cas and his chest tightened, wanting it more than air in his lungs. He allowed himself one night, and only this one night, to believe in a future with his best friend where he could be completely himself and finally find the kind of love that musicians wrote songs about. 

**********

Dean woke up in the morning, covered in sweat and tangled in blankets. He reluctantly opened his eyes and let out a small squeak when the blankets moved on their own accord. They wrapped around him and pulled him closer to the center. It took a moment for him to realize that the sheets were arms, arms that were attached to Cas. He gave in and heard a content sigh behind him as a sleepy Cas shifted then until his entire chest was pressed tightly against Dean’s back. 

“Casss” he wined, trying to wiggle out of the death grip the other had on him. He got no response, only a tightening of the hold. “Cas let me out,” his friend was normally up at the crack of dawn, it was odd to see him so reluctant to wake. Even in the summer he would climb into Dean’s window when he woke up at some ungodly hour and entertained himself until Dean managed to escape his nightly coma. The smaller boy wriggled, wanting out of the unbearably hot cocoon. He stopped the moment that he felt something. A bright shade of red coloured Dean’s face as he tried not to freak out over the fact that his best friend was hard in his bed and his ‘issue’ was pressed right against his ass. After an eternity of silently freaking out, he carefully replaced himself with a pile of pillows that Cas quickly clung to. 

After nearly escaping suffocation, Dean went to his bathroom. He was covered in sweat and in desperate need of a shower. He turned the water on and slipped out of his clothes while he waited for the water to reach a temperature that wouldn’t give him hypothermia. 

His back was sprayed with warm water as he pulled the shower curtain over and stepped inside. Standing in the water, he allowed his muscles to relax. The tension of the morning slowly draining from his body and seeming following the water’s path down the drain. With water in his eyes, Dean blindly searched for soap. He instead found a bottle of what he could only assume was his moose of a little brother’s shampoo. Reluctantly, he relocated the substance onto his hand and lathered his hair. After rinsing out all of the suds he grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash himself. 

When his hands reached his morning wood he nearly jumped out of his skin right then and there. He wrapped his hand around his half hard member, jerking quickly. He easily fell into a suitable pace, enough to leave him wanting more but never enough to come. Eyes closed in pleasure and threw his head back. Blue eyes and messy dark hair appeared behind his lids, unintentionally letting out a loud moan. He continued his motions, increasing speed as the time went on. 

He came, calling out the name of the boy who he had woken up next to. Fuck he thought, there was no way that he could be gay, could there. His dad had always raised him in the strict understanding that men and women belong together, no ifs or buts, anything else was an abomination. He breathed heavily against the shower wall, to focused on his thoughts than putting the effort into fully supporting his weight. 

He tried rationalizing the situation. Even if he was gay or at least bi, there was no way that Cas would even want to be with him. Every girl in the entire school would love to be on his arm, Castiel has more than a fair number of people to choose from. 

And what could Dean possibly offer him? An emotionally unstable relationship. Absolutely no adventure or excitement, just the same old boring routine. It wasn’t even as if he was that attractive, there was nothing to show off about him. He was quiet and enjoyed reading a good book with tea more than going out with friends, the exact opposite of all of Castiel’s friends. 

The water began to turn cold, snapping the boy standing underneath it to snap out of his self deprecating thoughts. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself, drying up the droplets of water that covered his skin. He cursed, having forgot to bring clothes with him when he went to the bathroom. Opening the door cautiously, he tiptoed back to his own room. 

The door opened, letting out a comically loud squeak. He cringed, sure that he had woken his friend. To his surprise, and relief, Castiel laid in the center of the bed, sound asleep. Dean strode over to his dresser, grabbing an old Led Zeppelin shirt and a worn pair of jeans. 

Checking over his shoulder once more, verifying the fact that Cas was still in fact passed out, he dropped the towel that was slung low over his hips. He slipped the shirt over his head quickly followed shortly by a pair of boxers and jeans. After fixing his hair in the mirror to make sure that it at least resembled something that didn’t spend it’s life living in the depths of hell. Placing the amulet that Sam had given him all those years ago around his neck, he finally walked over to the bed.  
He fell on top of the lifeless pile of blankets and limbs that he dared called a person. “Cas,” he wined, “Wake up, it’s already eleven.” A glance at the clock had provided more than enough of an excuse to wake up Cas. “You promised to teach me more about football today remember”

With that Cas surrendered. Turning over and supporting all of his weight on his forearms he looked over at Dean, more awake than usual. Yawning and stretching dramatically, Cas got out of the bed and began lacing up his shoes. “Pick you up in ten?” Castiel asked but the answer was assumed, it wasn’t like Dean had a car, his father barely let him touch the beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala that resided in the garage. 

“Sure, meet you outside,” was the last thing Cas heard before he swung out of the window and climbed through his own. Dean let out a large breath before running to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and two water bottles. 

**********

When Castiel’s car rolled into the town’s park, they were only half surprised that the lot was empty. Not counting the handful of children that ran around the fenced playground near the entrance, no one else was present. They drove as far back as possible, hoping that the bordering forest would help provide some protection from the sun. 

After parking and exiting the car, the two boys strode over to the center of the field, football in hand.

“Okay, so from the number of games you’ve been to I assume that you know the scoring system.” Castiel threw the ball back and forth in his hands as he talked. 

A blush coloured Dean’s features as he shook his head, sure he had been to almost every game but he never bothered to actually learn anything about the sport.

“The simplest is a touchdown. It’s worth six points alone and the same team tried to kick the ball through the goal posts to get another point. Any time in a game, the team who has the ball can try to do the same thing but if they make it, then they gain three points. Those are the basics but there are things like safeties, tackling a person on the team with the possession of the ball, and holding it in their own end zone.”

Dean nodded along with the information that was being handed to him at bullet like speeds. They all seemed to make up with the points that he had seen other teams earn.

“Wait, I’ve seen people not kicking after a touchdown what’s the deal with that?” He fidgeted with his glasses, worried that he was just crazy and there was no such thing. 

“Oh, those are two point conversions. You can run another play and if you make it into the end zone than you get two points instead of the one. Think you got it.”

“Yeah,” Dean said tentatively. 

“Okay then tiger, I’m gonna teach you how to throw and catch the right way.” Immediately after, a ball came sailing at Dean’s face who squeaked and ran out of its way. Castiel laughed, it was going to take longer than he thought to help Dean. 

**********

After an hour of ‘throwing’ the football, Dean managed to have a decent spiral on the ball and could actually get it to reach his best friend. Cas finally deemed him ready and insisted that he learned all of the positions of the players. 

“Why do I need to know any of that,” Dean whined. 

“Because if I don’t teach you, then who will.”

“But I don’t want to,” he complained. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice boomed across the field, causing a few of the parents to look over at them.

“Okay Cas, you win,” was barely audible.

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to snap.” Castiel felt horrible hearing the brokenness in the green-eyed boy’s voice. He walked forward, hugging Dean who he knew, despite what others thought, was sensitive. “We can just go home if you want.” Dean shook his head, taking a minute to gather himself. 

“No Cas, I want to learn. Please.” Giving him his best puppy dog eyes, Castiel crumbled and took the ball that was on the ground. 

“The quarterback gets the ball when it’s snapped and can either throw it or run the ball. From there a receiver, like me, can try to catch it. Linemen, the really bulky guys who are by the center push against the other team’s players. The goal is in three downs, or tries, the team who has the ball will have moved it ten total yards forward. If they don’t then it goes to a fourth down. They can either punt the ball from the line of scrimmage or try to get the ball to the end of the set ten yards. If they get the yardage then it’s reset and they try for an additional ten from where the ball stopped. If they can’t make it then the other team gets the ball at the place where the team had been.”

“That’s it? No secret handshake or rituals, I’m surprised it took so long for me to pick up on all of this.”

“Slow down there smarty pants. Those are the bare minimum explanations there’s more but we can save it for another day.”

Dean scrunched his forehead, thinking hard. “But how do you get the ball to start, I assume it doesn’t move of its own accord.” Castiel laughed at the sheer idea of men being paid millions of dollars for acting like they had talent while the football did all of the work. 

Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Cas explained. “The center snaps the ball,” Dean looked at him like he had grown a second head, completely lost. “Here, turn around and I’ll show you.” The bay did as he was instructed, sending a thrill down Castiel’s spine. He was on a high, tripping on the power and addiction of being in control and obeyed. 

Cas took a step forward until Dean could practically feel the others breath on the back of his neck. The football was passed to Dean who took it into his hands without question. Without warning, Cas moved directly to the side of his friend who seemed to have a slight difficulty moving air into the expanse of his lungs. 

“Copy me,” Castiel said before bending at the waist and squatting slightly, supporting some of his weight on his hands touching the ground. He glanced over and Dean was watching him intently, like a puppy looking to please its owner. “Stay just like that,” Cas stood and returned to his earlier position, behind the other boy. “Move your legs apart a little more,” Cas advised. His hands found their way to Dean’s hips as he whispered, “And these,” moving them in the direction of his choice, “Should be a little lower.”

Taking a step back, the older boy admired Dean waiting for his next instruction. It should have felt wrong, but for some reason, his eyes couldn’t help but go to Dean’s rear. Sure he never showed any interest in anyone else, but god damn, that ass was made to be admired. It took every ounce of self-control in his body, but Cas was able to stop himself from essentially molesting his best friend. 

“Now just take the football and keep it where your hands were,” Castiel’s voice shook with the energy it took to not scare the younger boy. “And the snap would be tossing it to the quarterback, me in this example and the play would start.” Dean shifted, trying to regain his blood flow, only to make all of Cas’ blood shoot downwards. “You can do that now if you’d like.” Without any further adieu, the football was flung at Castiel who promptly caught it before it could manage to fly off to another area of the park. 

“Oh my god Cas I’m so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to almost take you out it was an accident.” The shorter boy had stood up before profusely apologizing. “I think it’s safest if we stop now and besides it’s getting late.” Cas nodded, following Dean to the parking lot where the car sat, no longer alone but surrounded by a handful of other vehicles. 

Once they climbed into the rusted car, Dean jumped out as if the seat had burnt him. He ran off to the pavilion in the center of the park, yelling something about having to go to the bathroom and being quick. Cas sighed and leaned against the seat, how the hell was he supposed to keep his crush a secret, there were no secrets in their relationship, that’s why it worked. He was one hundred percent fucked, no matter what he did, but the same rules applied to everything else on the miserable planet. 

**********

Cas looked up from his phone, the clock telling him that Dean had been gone for more than ten minutes. He undid his seatbelt and walked to the bathrooms, only to find them empty. When he walked out into the crisp fall air he heard voices, going to the back of the pavilion he saw what could only be described as a nightmare. Unlike his expectations of Dean running into a friend and losing track of the time while talking, the boy looked absolutely frantic. 

He was shoved against the brick wall, trying desperately to get free from the body forcing him to stay there. A large arm was slung across the expanse of his upper chest, with enough strength to cause bruising. The arm was covered in a leather jacket, or more specifically, a letterman jacket. The football player caused rage to flare in the receiver who promptly tore away the other man's arms from his friend and swiftly pushed him, making him stumble. His shock was only increased when he saw who it had been, Michael. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean had fallen to the ground and was struggling to regain a normal breathing pattern. 

“What the fuck,” Cas’ right fist connected with the check of the star quarterback. “What the actual fuck Michael,” Another punch, Michael had recovered from the original surprise, being caught off guard by the other boy. He was soon throwing a punch of his own and the two started to have a full blown fist fight. A hit to the face, gut, chest, anyplace that their hands could reach. After a while, Cas ended it, giving a particularly hard hit to his past friend, who tumbled to the ground in response. 

Looking down at the badly beaten football player, Castiel threatened, “If you ever touch him again I won’t hold back. I will kill you and that’s a promise.” He turned, smoothly picked up and carried Dean to the car, bridal style. After placing Dean genitally into the back seat so he was able to lay down, Cas drove them to his house, rage still under his skin. 

**********

A warm feeling had spread throughout Dean’s body by the time he woke up, reluctant to open his eyes. Something was moving in his hair, comforting strokes that he pressed closer to. His entire being seemed to be content. It was the same feeling he got after drinking a warm cup of tea or hot chocolate after a freezing cold day. 

Cold. He had been cold. The bubble of bliss popped and reality crashed into him. He had been cold when he had tried to walk back to Cas. Then Michael-. 

His eyes flew open, startled from the vividness of the memory. He grabbed the closest thing he could find for comfort, Cas’ arm. The boy let out a surprised sound from the unexpected spasm of the younger boy. Dean was trembling, brain short circuiting. Without a second thought, Cas moved the shaking boy onto his lap, curled into a ball. The hand that had been running through Dean’s hair moved down to rub soothing circles on his back. 

“Shhh, you’re okay. You’re okay now, I’m here.” A million sweet nothings fell from the football player’s mouth, soothing Dean. After numerous minutes had passed with no noise but Castiel’s soft voice, Dean relaxed and sunk into the blue-eyed man’s hold. “Dean, please,” Cas begged. “Please talk to me. Tell me what happened.” Dean shook his head in response and buried it in the expanse of the shirt on Castiel’s frame. 

“What the hell did he do to you?” Genuine sympathy showing through his eyes. 

Dean picked his head up and hiccupped, “He-he..” His voice was breaking like glass, along with the other boy’s heart. 

“Calm down. Can you tell me how it started.” Dean nodded and tried talking again, much more successfully. 

“Well,” he took in a large breath, mentally preparing himself for the story, clutching the fabric of Castiel’s shirt. “I went to the bathroom like I said I was and when I came out he was just there. Leaning against the wall, like he was waiting for me.” He stopped for a moment, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. “I thought I was just being crazy and when he walked over I thought that everything was fine. We started talking and it was pretty normal but then I said that I had to leave because you were waiting for me in the car. He got really angry and told me that I should stay and he could give me a ride home. I-I told him no and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall.” Cas held him tighter, nothing like this should have ever happened to someone like Dean, it was unfair on every plane of existence. “That’s when he got really weird and saying how you don’t have any right to take me from him and stuff like that. Cas-” he stopped talking, a choked sob coming from his mouth. Cas tried his best to calm him down and Dean continued the story shakily. “He kissed me.” Castiel sat in silence, nothing like that had ever happened with Michael. “It wasn’t like a normal one, he was really rough and bit my lip until it practically started bleeding, and that’s not even the worst part.” This was all too much to take in, Cas tried and tried but all his mind could do was spin. “When he stopped, right before you came in, he said ‘Don’t ever think you can get away from me, you’re mine.’”

Cas reeled. Michael had always been so level-headed. He never did anything that bad to the girls he had dated. Castiel thought back to when they had lost states. When they got back to the locker room, Michael threw his helmet at the cinderblock wall then proceeded to punch a locker so hard that it dented. Michael could beat someone half to death but it’s another matter altogether when it comes to hurting a defenceless person that did nothing to provoke you. 

“He’s dead,” Castiel growled out. “The next time I see him I swear I’m gonna rip his fucking lungs out.” Dean let out a squeak, his own lungs being crushed by Castiel’s tightened grip. 

“Please don’t Cas. You’ve already helped enough, I don’t think he’ll be bothering me anymore.”

“I won’t do anything if that’s what you really want.” Dean nodded, his eyes drooping from the weight of keeping them open for so long. He so fell asleep, wishing for it to never end, to never return to reality. 

**********

Dean had been sleeping for an hour before Castiel’s arm started to go numb, making him slip out of the small pile they had made. The small swing set that resided in the backyard was where he found himself moments later. He pulled out the phone from his pocket and entered the password without missing a beat. 

Castiel numbly scrolled through his contacts until he found the familiar face of the Angel’s quarterback. Before he knew what was happening, the sound of dialing was pressed against the side of his face. 

“Cas?” The voice on the other line question.

“Michael,” he answered coolly.

“Have you called to apologize for how shitty you were earlier because I’m open to having that conversation.”

“Quite the opposite,” Cas said through grit teeth. “Dean told me what happened.” He paused, letting the information wade over his once friend.

“What the hell Cas. You’re going to take the kid’s story over mine, that’s crazy. Listen to me, he came on to me. I was standing there and he practically threw himself at me. I had to do something, I couldn’t just stand there. He’s an insane, sex driven, whore. You can’t trust a single lie that comes out of his filthy mouth.” He had barely finished when Castiel cut in, only just managing to not full on shout. 

“How dare you, you’re a snake waiting for its next victim in the grass. Don’t try any of that bullshit on me. I’ve known him since I could breathe and he would never lie to me. You were the one that was..was assaulting Dean in the park. I meant what I said. If you even inhale the same air as him I will personally rip off your head and give it to the kickers on our team for practice. You should show me some respect, lying to me will get you nowhere good. Do I make myself clear.”

“Damn Cas, I won’t touch your boy toy, he’s all yours.”

“Do I make myself clear.” Castiel parrotted, pissed as all hell.

“Yes,” Michael said, ending the call with a click. The phone fell out of Castiel’s hands and he leaned back contently. He was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that Michael would stay true to his word. 

A screen door opened and Dean wiggled his way out, overweighed by the heavy blanket that was draped over himself. He waddled over, trying to keep some amount of balance while he made his way to the swing by Cas. They sat in silence, Dean pushing himself by his heels so that he was swaying back and forth ever so slightly.

“You talked to him, didn’t you?” Dean spoke with no emotion, and whether that was a good or bad thing, Cas couldn’t tell. 

“Yes. I know I said that I would back off but I couldn’t okay, this is a big deal and I promise that he will never be in the same vicinity as you ever again.” Cas was looking him in the eye, determined to make him understand why he had done what he did. 

“I know that you were only trying to protect me, so thanks, I guess.” 

“Anytime. How are you doing, though, can I help at all?”

“Honestly,” Dean sighed. “All I want in the world right now is to curl up and watch some old movies with some pizza.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” The two headed into the house, closing the door tightly behind themselves. 

Cas called a local pizza shop and within the half hour, they had two warm boxes waiting for them. While Castiel opened the boxes, Dean leaned down and placed Batman Begins into the DVD player in Cas’ room. They piled onto the bed and happily chowed down on their slices, eating to their heart’s content.  
By the time the plates had been cleared away and the leftovers stored in the refrigerator, the movie was finished. Dean easily got up and put in the sequel, complaining about how the comic books were always better than the movies despite their high ratings. Castiel knew better than to argue with him and simply agreed when his was asked to share his opinion.

While he had changed the disks, Castiel had managed to stretch out to his full height on the bed. Dean grumbled half-heartedly, knowing that Cas had also had a long day and decided to let him sleep for a while. Pushing the receiver to the far side of the bed, Dean turned onto his side so that he was able to see the screen that was positioned on the parallel wall. He chuckled lightly when the sound of Cas snoring became ever present. 

**********

The movie was close to halfway over when Dean felt a shift in the bed. Thinking nothing of it, he settled back into watching the movie. Dean’s heart started racing as Cas circled him in his arms, letting out an incoherent sentence. He tried to focus on the movie but couldn’t. It wasn't every day you were able to enjoy being held by your own crush. He allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy what was happening, imagining that Cas was actually awake and they were cuddling, were a couple. 

He sniffed, determined not to cry. There was nothing that hurt more than loving another person that you know you can never have, or will never love you. Castiel moved again, pushing their bodies fully against one another. His breathing leveled out after, allowing Dean to pretend to be engulfed by the film. 

**********

Credits rolled and the screen when black after Dean pressed the power button on the remote that was on the nightstand. Neither of the two boys had moved, one asleep and the other scared to ruin the only good thing that was happening to him all week. 

Dean swore in his head when Cas moved the arm that had been draped over his waist. The arm moved down until it reached the skin directly above Dean’s pants. The boy sucked in a large amount of air, holding it in his lungs. Castiel brushed the tips of his fingers along the curve of Dean’s hip, shivers running down his spine. 

His blunt nails raked over the area making goosebumps appear in his wake. The football player’s hand moved to the elastic waistband of the sweatpants, skimming just beneath them. Dean gripped the sheets, twisting the fabric , trying not to make a sound. 

Invisible circle was drawn onto his skin, Castiel’s fingertips dipping in and out of the hem. Dean’s body was wound tighter than a top, laying completely rigid. It was almost the death of him when the hand moved further down. He was embarrassingly hard, his cock was beginning to leak precum. 

Castiel kept leading downwards until it reached the base of his dick. Without meaning to, Dean let out a breathy moan. By the time Cas had managed to wrap his hand around it and began to move his hand up and down the length, Dean as near ready to come. 

When a thumb swiped over his slit he moaned out, “Cas,” as he reached his right hand out jerkily, grabbing at the muscle ridden thigh of his friend. His nails dug into Castiel’s leg as the other boy’s hand started to take up a constant speed. With nothing but the sound of Dean trying desperately to be quiet and Castiel’s breath, the room felt eerily quiet. 

Dean was lost to the world, too far gone to even notice anything that was going on around him. All he could do was moan embarrassingly loud when Castiel whispered in his ear. 

“Come on baby, come for me Dean” After a few more strokes, Dean coated the football player’s hand in his come, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. They both laid there in shock, not entirely sure what had just happened between them. 

Dean was the first to recover, turning over so that his face was mere inches from Castiel’s. The daring hand had moved out of the boxers but still held tightly to the hip bone of the smaller boy.

“I-” Castiel spoke. He was abruptly cut off by his best friend shoving the remainder of their bodies together and slotting their mouths so they fit perfectly. Dean moved until he was sitting on Cas’ hips, legs on either side. When they finally broke the kiss their foreheads rested against one another's as they breathed in the shared air. 

“Is this real?” Dean asked, not knowing if it was worse that he had imagined it or that it had actually happened.

“I hope so,” Cas replied, kissing the tip of Dean’s nose lightly. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this to happen? It would definitely be counted in years.” Dean, in turn, kissed Castiel’s lips softly saying ‘I love you’ with his actions. “What about you?” He enquired, needing to know that this wasn’t a convenience situation, but a chance at a real relationship. 

“It seems like forever I suppose, but when everything happened with Michael, I don’t know. I just couldn’t bare the thought of you being with someone else… like it triggered something.”

Dean began kissing down the ebony haired boys neck, sucking bruises onto the skin. Once he reached his ear, Dean breathed out, “Well, whatever happened it was a complete turn on, seeing you all in control and so possessive.” He bit down on the boy’s earlobe, extracting a small moan from the football player. 

Castiel turned them over in one fowl swoop, in return giving Dean bruises on his neck and saying, “So you get all hot and bothered when I hate when other people touch you or even go near you.” Dean nodded, his legs going to wrap around Cas’ hips and rocking up, begging for some kind of friction. He was already shockingly hard again, rubbing against Castiel’s own hard member. 

“Cas,” Dean pleaded. “I need more, please.” The other boy silenced him with a kiss, only to still be able to hear high pitched whimpers. 

“Shhh sweetheart,” Cas hushed. “I’ll take care of you.” He hoisted the shirt off his back after speaking, only to resume kissing Dean immediately after. The boy under him wriggled, trying to remove his own top without removing their lips from each others. A second later, Dean’s shirt lay in the ever growing pile of garments on the floor. His pants and boxers followed suit, along with Castiel’s until they were completely vulnerable, emotionally and physically. 

Castiel started to trail kisses down Dean’s chest, leaving purple hickeys all over the boy’s collar bone. It would be a lie to say that the thought of people knowing that Dean was his didn’t make him even harder. The boy in question huffed out small breaths, hand in Castiel’s hair. Once he was sufficiently marked up by Cas’ standards, he began moving further down. Kissing along his soft stomach until he reached Dean’s hip. He eagerly left a number of love bites before going even closer to Dean’s leaking cock.

After a few experimental moments, Cas opened his mouth and took in the entirety of Dean’s member. The boy cried out as he was enveloped in the heat of Castiel’s mouth. His hips were held still and pressed against the mattress by Castiel’s hands, keeping him from bucking up into the amazing feeling of the football player’s mouth. He bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks as his hair was pulled roughly as Dean tried with all his might to hold off another orgasm. 

Right before it all became too much for him, Cas pulled off of his dick with an obscene pop. Squeezing the base he said with a voice rough from his past actions. “Not yet, just wait a little longer.”

Dean wanted to scream, to fight him, to say that he didn’t need someone telling him what he could and could not do. But the reality was that he was getting off on Cas taking charge and turning him into putty. Dean broke as Cas absentmindedly dragged his hand across his sensitive hard on. “Please,” He begged. “Cas please…” He craved something that he couldn’t put his finger on, positive that Cas would be able to read his mind like he always did.

“What Dean?” He teased, putting on an innocent face. “Tell me what you need.” All that he received as an answer was a whimper. “Say it out loud Dean or I swear I will leave you here aching and unable to get yourself off.”

As if proving his domination, he ran his fingers over the delicate skin on the inside of Dean’s thighs, driving him crazy. “Please Cas,” he pleaded. “I-I want you to fuck me.” The statement threw Cas off for a moment but he quickly recovered. Climbing up the bed until he could kiss his lover passionately on the mouth, smiling like a fool. 

“Where do you keep the lube.” 

Dean frantically waved to the nightstand, “Top drawer.” Cas reached out and grabbed the small bottle, rummaging around the other item until coming up with what he had been looking for, a condom. “No,” Dean said,unexpectedly. “I mean you’re clean aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Cas answered pouring lube onto his fingers.

“And I’ve never done this before so can we not use that,” he gestured to the latex covering still in the package. “Please Cas, I want to feel you inside of me, all of you.” Castiel nearly came just hearing Dean say that but he opted for kissing him again, hard.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too Cas.” Dean threw open his eyes when he felt a finger circling around his entrance, cold and slippery. 

“Just relax baby, let me in. I’ll make you feel so good.” Dean fought every instinct that told him to fight and instead tried to relax as he had been instructed. “Good boy,” Cas said once he felt Dean’s muscles relax enough to let a finger in. It burned, Dean was tempted to tell Cas to stop but he held out until it was in all the way to the knuckle. The burn gave way and soon he was moaning like a pornstar. “I’m gonna add another,” Cas warned, adding a second finger. He started to scissor Dean, opening him up as much as possible. When he added the third Dean cried out, the stretch hurt but it was more out of pleasure. 

His vision when white when Cas hit something inside of him. “Cas. Cas.” He said brokenly. “Right there. God, don’t stop.” Castiel aimed for where he had been, nailing Dean in the prostate until he was a quivering mess. 

Without any warning, the fingers were removed from his hole and Dean clenched around nothing, whimpering. Cas lubed up his dick, putting more than necessary given that Dean was, in fact, a virgin. He placed the head of it on Dean’s hole, looking up for permission. Dean nodded quickly. 

The heat was positively amazing. Dean was tight and waiting for someone like Cas to take him apart. Never stopping for a moment, Cas bottomed out, trying to not come right then and there. Dean’s mouth fell open into a silent scream, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. 

“Cas,” Dean said, out of breath.

“Yeah,” he grunted, stuck in his own personal heaven.

“If you don’t start moving I swear to god you will never see tomorrow.” With the demand, Cas pulled out nearly all the way before snapping all the way back in. Hitting Dean in the prostate, the boy screamed as Cas began setting a punishing pace. 

The headboard bashed against the wall with every thrust, the frame creaking. They were both in a daze from everything that was happening. Completely wrapped up in the feeling of their bodies being so wrapped together it seemed impossible. 

After what felt like they had been with one another for an infinity, Dean let out a loud whimper, louder than his previous ones. Grabbing at Castiel’s shoulders his hands moved until they were scratching angry red marks onto his friend’s back. 

“I-I think I’m gonna-” Dean practically cried out in ecstasy.

“Don’t come yet love,” he said. “You look so good like this,” Castiel praised. “Spread out beneath me, taking my cock so well.” Cas never halted his thrusts, if anything going faster, chasing his own orgasm. “You’re mine, Dean. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be ruined for anyone else. And never feel as good as how I’m making you feel right now.” 

“Please.” Dean sobbed. Castiel’s hips were moving in a sporadic pattern, losing control over the entire situation. 

“You can come now,” Cas said, his words followed by Dean screaming and going limp after his second orgasm. Cas fucked him through it, trying to find his own release. Dean let out high pitched noises as he was ruthlessly pounded into given he was over sensitive. “I’m close baby,” After a sharp push, Cas came into Dean. He felt the warm liquid entering him, filling any space that Cas didn’t already occupy. 

Castiel pulled out gently, rolling over so that he was able to spoon the smaller boy. Dean tried not to complain when the cock was taken out of him, not wanting to seem too needy. 

“Cas, please I’m so empty.” Without further explanation, Cas slipped back into Dean. They both breathed out in pleasure, connected by both body and soul. They fell into a deep sleep before anyone came home and found them in their state of dissery.


End file.
